fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
K.O.: The Show!
K.O.: The Show! is a fighting game developed by Crash Co. for the Nintendo Switch and Pharo, made as the game's first original IP. The game is based is based on the Super Smash Bros. series and Rivals of Aether, having knockback-based fighting gameplay. As the title implies, the game revolves around fighters participating in a TV show program themed around battling. Gameplay K.O.: The Show! features similar gameplay to Super Smash Bros. and Rivals of Aether. In contrast to traditional fighting games such as Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat, damage is measured by a circular pie chart. As the players get damaged, the pie chart will begin filling with green. Once this is full, further damage will fill the meter with orange. Then, the meter will fill with red. For comparison, a single full pie chart can be comparable to 80% damage in the Super Smash Bros. series. Once a player's damage pie chart fills with red, it indicates that they will begin taking the maximum amount of knockback from attacks. The main objective is to knock players off of the stage and off-screen, into the blast zones. This can be done in a mulititude of ways, from launching a heavy attack to knocking them downward into a blast zone below. Every character is able to use the same amount of attacks, ranging from ground attacks, aerial attacks, grabs and throws, and special attacks. Furthermore, every character can shield to tank through an onslaught of damage, dodge to avoid small windows of damage altogether, and a slightly more risky counter, which is more difficult to time but can reflect damage back at an opponent, dealing 1.5x damage it would have normally dealt. This, however, leaves them open for attack both before and after using it. As such, it is more of a last resort. Moveset Customization Players are able to select and customize different special attacks to give players attacks that better suit their playstyle. By default, every character has three different sets of special moves. However, through customization players can make their own set using these attacks. Furthermore, players can customize the attacks themselves. Utilizing sliders, players can change the knockback, power, speed, and range of an attack, though usually at a cost to using it; for example, giving an attack more power and knockback makes it slower, making an attack faster makes it weaker, and making an attack more ranged makes it slower and deal less knockback. Players can also add status ailments to the attack to allow it to inflict special effects, but these also have their own drawbacks unrelated to the sliders. Audience The Audience plays a major role in K.O.: The Show!. If a player is KO'ed, the audience will throw helpful items towards them, which can be grabbed and used to their advantage. Audience members may also help by throwing objects such as cans, rocks, chairs, and smoke bombs at opponents, damaging then. In rare cases, audience members can go backstage and cause random events to happen, such as a swarm of enemies or the stage erratically changing, before being shooed out by security. The Audience can be turned off in the options. Reaper When a player's damage pie chart is completely filled with red, they are able to enter a state called Reaper. In this form, they begin emitting dark-purple aura and their eyes turn yellow. They run faster in this state, have infinite jump height, and have permanent super armor to tank through attacks. Attacks also deal more damage, allowing them to potentially KO opponents quicker. However, in this state the pie chart begins emptying. Once empty, the player will be KO'ed instantly. As such, it is a high-risk, high-reward attack. Game Modes Tournament Tournament serves as the game's Arcade mode. In a similar way to the main single-player mode in ARMS, players will battle opponents one-by-one in a random order. On higher difficulties, a mysterious being known as the Virus may take control of the opponent, granting them random buffs such as making them giant or metal. At the end of the mode, the player will need to battle a pixelated version of themselves as a final test. Once that is defeated, the player will be crowned the champion of the tournament. Free-for-All Invasion Gauntlet Characters Playable Characters Other Characters Alternate Costumes Stages Items Trivia *The game was inspired by several of games made by Pyro Enterprises that put a focus on characters and their backgrounds, including Heroforce, Iliad Online, and Boundless. Category:Crash Co. Category:Original Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Pharo Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games